12 Clones and One Blonde
by Candy3314
Summary: In an experiment gone wrong, Axel has been cloned. Each clone has its own characteristic from Axel, and there for they are all quite different besides one thing... they all love Roxas. What's a poor blonde to do with twelve redheads trailing on his heels? Oh, and Zexion's messed up too. Akuroku and Zemyx.
1. Deathly Apples

**Reallyyyy shouldn't be making this... I really shouldn't, but I am. Anyways, I must warn you that there is a fair chance of smut near the ending chapters! Hehehe, It's gonna be a gang bang! ;D I know, very sexy. But if you don't like that, please leave, or just avoid that scene. Enjoy~ **

Vexen starred at his predicament with very worn, unamused eyes. "How calamitous," the scientist mumbled to himself, pondering above the mixed ingredients slicked across the stone floor of the dungeon-like lab room.

It was failed experiments that ensued the greatest exasperation in the elderly blonde. And even when he looked composed on the outside, he was cursing up a mountain on the inside.

He was working on turning momentum (or what the other idiots in this castle liked to call 'energy') potions into solid forms of nourishment (or what the other idiots in this castle liked to call 'food'), so that the members were consuming daily doses of nutrition to help in their bodily workouts and missions.

The experimentation had ended truly ghastly as during the process of fusing the necessary acids together, he had accidentally thrown in a few wrong elements, 'causing his many bottles and glass trinkets to shatter.

The acid he had made was toxic and dangerous as it had the chemical reaction to riven possessions apart. Vexen had yet to find out if it had the same reaction with organic material, and quite frankly, he didn't want to find out.

So, reaching ever so deliberately down to clamp the toxic-chemically-dosed green apple that engrossed the acid in his gloved hands, Vexen stepped up the stairs into the castle's snow white hallways and silently pleaded for none of the idiotic members to come waltzing by with their tiny, curious minds and prying hands.

Walking down the echoey manor, the moody cloaked man glanced to his digital watch to see it was around six o'clock pm. The members should be at dinner, he concluded to himself as he paced up to the kitchen doors.

Too bad the way to the waste hovel included passing through the exact same place all the members would be dining at the moment.

Heaving the longest, most fatigued sigh the flaxen haired male could conjure up, he pushed out his back to gap the door open to the scullery and dinning room to be met with the calls and rackets of his fellow... 'comrades'.

Vexen shuddered at the sloppy eating group at the lengthy table not too far away and peered at all the numbered chairs, checking each one. Of corse his was empty, and so was number thirteen's, but Vexen had heard the boy was on a fairly large mission and wouldn't be back until later that night.

Oh no.

There was one chair besides his and Roxas's that was vacated. Vexen ducked his head, swearing under his breath in some hope that there was a logical explanation for the disappearance. Out of all people it just had to be...

"Hey there Vexen! I've been looking everywhere for you! You see, I- Ooo, what's that?"

...Demyx.

"Hello, number nine, please to see you also, but would you so kindly take approximately five steps away from my figure?" Vexen spoke heatedly with the most calming and soft tone he could summon without turning to face the grinning boy behind him.

But Demyx, being his normal self, didn't pay mind to Vexen's words and stepped right up against the blonde, making Vexen straighten and turn a odd color.

"Is that... an apple?" he asked with excitement, almost vibrating.

Vexen shook his head, wielding out a finger in rejection. "No, number nine, this is a highly toxic-"

"What luck!" the dirty blonde blurted, interrupting the scientist as he sprawled his arms out wide in happiness. Within a blink the apple was sprung from Vexen's gloved grip and into the mohawked boy's hands.

The elder stiffened up, looking as though he were a duck who'd gotten its feathers ruffled. "Number nine!" he shouted in horror, but before he could stop him, Demyx had sprinted off back to the table.

"I found it, I found it, I found it, I found it!" Demyx yelled, smiling broadly as he halted to a stop at number eight's chair. "Axel, I got it!"

"Idiots!" Vexen spluttered, fast-walking over to Demyx with a already blabbering mouth of discipline. "You give that back right now!"

Zexion, watching from a far, noticed the little fiasco and stood from his seat to walk over to the Axel who was starring at the apple handed to him in fascination. Vexen was right, they were really idiots. Anything of the old sandy haired scientist's keeping was bound to be nothing but bad, especially when he was carrying it with gloves.

"Demyx, Axel, y-"

But before Zexion could intrude, standing right up by the redhead and ready to snap it out of the man's hands, a loud crunch was heard through the room before following the smacking sound of jaws chewing. The blue haired boy starred in shock as Axel snacked on the apple with easiness, Vexen too starring with absolute repulsion.

"You IDIOTS!"

And that was the last thing heard before a large cloud of smoke bursted in the air, Zexion flying from where he was standing next to Axel and onto the ground father away as a loud crashing sound went throughout the room. All members, knocked down to the floor in a heap, groaned and settled up, coughing at the smoke in the air.

Vexen looked with a powdered face, as the explosion left much dust everywhere, expecting from the smoke where Axel was for a mangled body, torn to shreds with blood everywhere, but what emerged... was a perfectly fine yet dirty number eight. Vexen's pale brows laced together in confusion. "Axel...?" he whispered.

"Yes?" spoke out many voices in unison, making Vexen more befuddled. The smoke cleared, and sitting and standing there were was seemed to be _twelve _highly annoying redheads, all looking at the organization with sharp, cat-like green eyes.

"No way!" Larxene cackled, dropping back onto the floor, holding her stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

Just then, the doors at the kitchen swung open as a exhausted and sweat dripping blonde entered, whipping his head and looking up into the room. "Hey, am I too late for..." His blue orbs scanned the dust covered chamber in shock. "What happened here?"

"Roxy!" all twelve Axel's shouted, catching the boy's attention and making him even more confused as his eyes widened in shock and his astonishment gaped open.

"How calamitous," the scientist breathed, dropping his head as Xemnas zipped his head to the old male, glaring daggers at him in pure hatred.

How calamitous indeed.

**Poor Vexen :'( Tell me what you think if you want! I got the second chap started, but I can't guarantee soon updates considering I have many others stories I really must update, but I'll try. **


	2. Eventful Conclusions

**Um... I have no excuse :( I'm just a horrible author who can't make the chapters my beautiful reviewers wait so patiently for. Sorry. I could just slap myself right now xD Please enjoy nonetheless! **

In the next week things had been sorted as much as they could be.

It was concluded by Vexen that the acid's reaction to Axel was to split (as it split objects) into parts, but unlike the objects of nonliving matter, Axel didn't literally split. His soul was split, and there for, made the many Axels that all had fragments of Axel's personality in each. The twelve redheads were given time off work until Vexen could find a way to put Axel back together, so the time went by lax for the redheads as they laid about, paroling around the castle.

It was also concluded that Zexion be taken to the infirmary after getting knocked out by the fumes on the night of the... accident. The bookworm had shown signs of infection, and was to be watched over by Demyx, who was overwhelmed by guilt that Zexion had gotten hurt because of his stupidness, for some time until recovery.

The rest of the organization was told to play at their usual duties, but for one certain blonde, it was hard to do that considering that his best friend was now cloned into twelve different people. It was also hard to ignore that fact because every single one of them was constantly trying to catch his attention.

Axel and Roxas usually spent every waking (and sleeping once in awhile) moment together, and naturally, all the Axels wanted to keep it that way.

From following him, to repeating "Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy!" in his ear, to pushing each other out of the way to be closer to him, to grabbing him, to fighting over grabbing him leading to his arms almost being torn off, to trying to pick him up, to him being thrown everywhere like a football, to Axels jumping off high places to get his attention, to Roxas running away to get away from them, to them finding him and bantering to each other about how it's all their fault, to Roxas just laying there like a dead person as the Axels each came up to him holding something in hopes it would impress him, to the Axels yelling at each other, and then to where Roxas actually just sat there and annualized each Axel and tried to figure out each personality.

Axel 1 was most likely a happy personality as he was always so damn grin-y about everything, especially if that thing was Roxas. He liked the color yellow, and wouldn't stop telling him that his hair was his favorite shade of yellow; gold.

Axel 2 was sad. Very, very sad. He was always mourning, and kept resiting poems of despair and lost love. He liked putting his head in Roxas's lap and getting his hair brushed too.

Axel 3 was undeniably angry. He seemed very pissed at everyone, and seemed to love to complain to Roxas about everything; Axel 2 did that also, but in a more lax way, Axel 3 just scared him.

Axel 4 was probably the funniest of the bunch in Roxas's opinion. It was the part of Axel that Roxas never got to see, but loved to see. The Axel that was clumsy, nerdy, shy, and most of all scared- scared of everything that moved.

Axel 5 was quite fearsome and athletic. He never seemed to stop moving, and was always working out somehow as he liked to place Roxas on his back as he did pushups, talking about health and good workouts. The redhead loved a challenge, and often tried to bet with the others Axels, Roxas being the prize.

Axel 6 was smart. Very, very smart. Roxas didn't want to seem mean, but he really didn't expect Axel to be this clever. I mean, he never seemed like the smart type. This Axel wore glasses and held a book perched in his hands, always pursing his lips in speech. It was amusing to Roxas, yet very disturbing at the same time.

Axel 7 was a comedian, always cracking jokes and chuckling as his mind ran with everything goofy. He had a bit of a cheesy old humor that Roxas thought was cute, and he was pleasant enough he guessed.

Axel 8 was cocky. Freaking cocky in every way, and it annoyed the hell out of Roxas. This certain Axel was the part of Axel that Roxas saw the most, and even though he annoyed the fuck out of the blonde, it was quite sexy and it just seemed to send some connection between the two. He didn't know how to explain it.

Axel 9, unlike mister jackass 8, was so sweet and gentle... He made the blonde's heart flutter and his stressed body relax. He was probably the most comforted by number 9, and his presence calmed him the most.

Axel 10 was just as annoying as Axel 8, being his personal body guard. Out of all the Axels, he was the most possessive, and he kinda scared Roxas. He held this thick darkness around him that made the poor boy feel like the redhead was going to eat him just so no one could touch him.

Axel 11 was-... erm... Let's just say Axel 11 was the one to make a blush occur on Roxas's face on a daily bases. In other words, he was very romantic and flirtatious. The man regularly spoke in spanish in a low voice 'cause he knew that turned Roxas on, and always held a very rose-smelling aroma around him that made Roxas hum and purr, wanting to cuddle with somebody.

And last but not least was Axel 12, the little sleepy head. Axel 12 was a very tired man, and when not sleeping, he was usually mumbling gibberish and daydreaming. Roxas contemplated calling him lazy, but that didn't quite fit much.

They were all very distinct and blunt about what they wanted (hint; it's small, blonde, and blue-eyed) and were very expressive about whatever it was in Axel that they represented, and right now they were all compacted into a room, being the loudest, most hyper asses Roxas had ever met.

Looking with dull care-ness as many dots of red, black, and green flew across the room, Roxas sagged against the living room couch, the remote loosely hanging in his hand. Looking down, the blonde just barely spotted the hooded older teen, Axel 2, lying on the floor, chanting sentences and rhymes.

Off to the side, near the only window in the chamber, was Axel 1, rummaging around and pulling out (from only God knows where) plants and placing them on the window sill, smiling and clasping his hands together while beside him was Axel 6 who was kindly explaining that the idea of plants was useless due to the fact that there was no sun and the plants would most likely just die in a matter of a few days. Axel 11 was also there off on the other side behind Axel 1, picking a rose and winking charmingly to Roxas before strolling over and placing it in his hair and then continuing to flatter the blonde off in slurs.

On his other side was Axel 3, screaming at Axel 7 and 8 as they played with old potato chips in the cupboard while Axel 5 just stood aghast far away, clutching his heart at the scene and the unhealthy snack. Axel 4 and Axel 9 stood beside Axel 5, fluttering their hands in concern and biting their lips in worry as they tried to calm him down.

Axel 10 sat calmly beside him, eyeing the other Axels in suspicion while keeping an arm plenty close the Roxas in the assuring that he could get to him as fast as possible if anything were to happen.

All that was left was Axel 12.

Straightening up a bit, Roxas looked around the crowd in curiousness as to where the little sleepy head had snoozed off to. Usually the Axels stayed within ten feet of the blonde (much to his dismay as they all were quite loud and touchy). Finding he couldn't find the redhead, Roxas turned his head to the nearest Axel to him.

"Have you seen Axel 12?" he asked, but soon regretted what he had said as Axel 10's face screwed up in furry.

"Axel 12?" he hissed, eyes narrowing. "Why do you want to know where Axel 12 is?!"

Roxas quickly stood and waved his arms, trying to shrug it off. "Oh- um- nothing! Nothing! Forget I I said any-"

"Are you cheating on me?!" Axel 10 shouted, darting up. "Oh I swear to God the next time I see that lazy ass I'll kick his ass! Did he hurt you? Are you ok Rox? Do you not love me?"

But before the blonde could answer he was cut off by a silky smooth voice retorting, "Who could you when-" Axel 8 did a humping motion. "-this...?"

"Man whore!" Axel 3 roared as flames floored out around his body. "Roxas was just kindly asking for something, and you just have to go down and dirty! Come on Roxas, you'd better stay with me."

"By my calculations, it'd be better for Roxas in this stressed to stay with a more... stable being in a calm stetting. I believe I meet these calcifications," Axel 6 snipped knowingly as he cut into the scene, placing a hand to Roxas's shoulder. "Come along Roxas, I'll show you my collection of the scientific arts from the 50s century."

"Get your hand off him!" Axel 5 spat as he slapped 6's hand away, sending him a cruel scowl. "Barbering his mind off is only gonna hurt his aching head. He needs something to get his mind off things; like working out! That always gets my thoughts off of things."

"Nonsense," Axel 7 laughed, throwing a arm around the crowded blonde and smirking at him easily. "What about a good ol' joke, Rox? One of my good ones."

"I think a nice message would be better, 7. The poor thing looks flustered," Axel 9 spoke in softly, peeling off Axel 7's arm and gently placing it back to Roxas's side and rubbing it comfortingly.

"But I was talking to him first, guys," Axel 2 said with a frown and a depressed aura.

"U-Um I h-haven't r-really had t-time t-to t-talk with R-Roxas, th-though," Axel 4 stuttered, lacing his hands together and looking at the floor in shyness.

"Roxas promised to help water the garden however! And I, obliviously, am the most suited to make him happy," Axel 1 chatted, smiling.

Roxas moaned, ducking his head at the bickering noises.

"Ah, is my princess distressed? Do not worry, my blonde; do not fret. Axel's upcoming!" none other then Axel 11 shouted from above all the voices, cutting them off as he swooped in, pulling Roxas around the waist and flipping him over to hang by the redhead's arms loosely, the blonde surprised as his eyes widened and he quickly grabbed hold of Axel 11's shoulders, holding tight and looking into the 'savior's' eyes.

"Oh my Roxas, you are beautiful," Axel 11 purred, Roxas blushing heatedly and quickly adverting his eyes. "And the rose in your lushes golden hair makes you all the more... more..."

"Drop it ass kisser," Axel 3 snapped angrily, pulling Axel 11 off the flustered boy and throwing him off to the side. "Flattery will get you no where."

"Oh ho ho, my friend! Do I have competition? No fear Roxas! I will fight him off!" Axel 11 cheered in a thick accent, pointing his finger up in the air.

"Axel 11, if I may, you seem to be clouded by ignorance," Axel 6 commented as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Axel 10 meanwhile came to cover Roxas from the argument, hissing and glaring at the others. "You're making Roxas upset. Stop, or I'll do it for you."

"Bit jealous much, eh 10?" Axel 8 snickered.

"Don't tempt me," 10 growled, teeth shining as he scooted further back to hold Roxas closer to his back.

"Where do you think you're off to," Axel 5 said as he paced up to Axel 10, eyes narrow.

"Ah! Be careful! You may hurt Roxas!" Axel 9 fretted as he noticed the harmfully strong grip on the blonde behind figure 10.

"Yeah 10, your hold is so strong you even might be able to break Axe 8's ego! Ha!" Axel 7 chuckled, nudging the Axel closest to him and wiggling his eye brows at his joke.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Roxas screamed to the high heavens, the noise becoming too much to bare as he clutched himself closely, closing his eyes and wincing at the calling.

It went quiet as everyone peered down at Roxas, shocked. Huffing and crossing his arms as the blonde regained some thinking time as it went quiet, Roxas yanked himself from Axel 10's grip and walked off to the side, far off from any of the Axel's grips.

Sighing as the blonde thought for a long moment, all green eyes drawn to him, Roxas mustered up some voice and faced the crowd of redheads. "Listen, I can't do this anymore. You all are just- well- no offense, but very attention seeking."

"None taken," 6 muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I can't give you all my time at once, and I can't deal with having you all so close to me all the time! It's just so stressful!" Roxas exclaimed tiredly.

"So how are we all spoused to get time with you? You can't honestly think we'll all just leave you alone with no company!" Axel 1 said. "I wanna spend time with you, Roxas."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Hey, don't forget about me!'

"What about me?!"

"I'd like to hang out with Roxas!"

"I know, I know," Roxas sighed, face palming. "You all wanna be my best friend, I know, and I want you too! But I can't take all of you at once." Roxas scratched his chin in thought. "How about you take turns hanging out? Like each Axel gets a day with me," Roxas explained.

The Axels contemplated this, before all nodding and smiling. "That sounds fun!" Axel 1 squealed happily.

"But in what order shall we go in?" Axel 6 asked, cocking a brow.

"We can just go by your numbers," Roxas said easily, shrugging.

"What about today?" Axel 2 asked. "It's almost three; the Axel that gets you today won't have as equal of a time as the rest of us."

Roxas smirked. "For today, I get myself to myself. Meaning, all of you leave me alone so I can do my own thing today... ok?" And without waiting for an answer, Roxas sprinted from the room and out of sight.

Walking down the halls and almost to his room, Roxas rubbed his temples in tiredness, a frown marring his his slightly. Twelve dates with twelve different Axels?

**So you think it was good? I kinda was in a hurry to get this out today, so I didn't do a very good spell/grammar check... Oh and don't worry, we'll have some Zexion and Demyx time next chapter! I can not very well say when it will be, but I do have many other stories I need to start updating so I'll try my best. Go on and review if you're just awesome like that, and tell me what you think. **


End file.
